yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Spellcaster
Spellcasters usually represent beings that control magic or some other magical force, such as witches and mages. The majority of these creatures contain effects and can be very versatile Monsters, used often with support of Spell Cards. Many of the most well-known and powerful monster cards are Spellcasters. Also, most of the currently Forbidden or Limited monster cards are Spellcasters, including "Dark Magician of Chaos", "Magician of Faith", "Thousand-Eyes Restrict", "Witch of the Black Forest", and "Magical Scientist". A high proportion of Spellcaster monsters are either LIGHT or DARK. Spellcasters are often the most prolific users of Spell Counters, most of the times in Spell Counter Decks. Archetypes include the Exodia cards, Fortune Ladies, Gravekeeper's, Dark Magician-related cards, the Charmers and their counterparts, and Pikeru and Curran-related cards. Spellcaster-Type LV Monsters include Allure Queen and Silent Magician. They also have two of their own Structure Decks, Spellcaster's Judgment and the Structure Deck, Lord of the Magicians, which was originally released in OCG, but now has a TCG counterpart Spellcaster's Command, which was released in March 2009, the later used as base for Spell Counter Decks. There are currently 3 Spellcaster-Type Synchro monsters: Tempest Magician released in Crossroads of Chaos, Arcanite Magician released in Crimson Crisis and Explosive Magician in Stardust Overdrive, all three of them use Spell Counters. Types of Spellcaster Decks Dark Magician Beatdown The main idea of this deck is summon the Dark Magician along with some other cards like Cybernetic Magician or Dark Magician Girl or some other strong spellcaster, if you use it wisely is very effective, blocking your opponent's spell cards with Secret Village of the Spellcasters and negate his traps with Sorcerer of Dark Magic leaving your opponent open to your attacks with your best magicians. Using base spellcasters-specialsummon cards like Magical Dimension or Magician's Circle and some field-cleaning cards like Lightning Vortex or Raigeki and also Dark Magic Attack and because this deck don't use a lot of traps you colud add Royal Decree with no problem, another advantage is that being a pure deck you could use Rivalry of Warlords to stop synchro-based decks, but remember use it wisely.Recommended for experienced players. Pablo A. Minchez 'Card list' Monster Cards *Sorcerer of Dark Magic *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Chaos Command Magician *Cybernetic Magician *Chaos Sorcerer *Skilled Dark Magician *Breaker the Magical Warrior *Royal Magical Library *Obsidian Dragon *Dark Creator Spell Cards *Secret Village of the Spellcasters *Dark Magic Attack *Sage's Stone *Magical Dimension *Ancient Rules *Solidarity *Burden of the Mighty *Lightning Vortex *Heavy Storm *Pot of Greed or Pot of Avarice *Reload Trap Cards *Magician's Circle *Sakuretsu Armor *Call of the Haunted Spell infliction In the very first Deck released in the OCG, had introduced the use Spell Counters and reusing Spell Cards. This Deck focused on summoning Dark Magician then Special Summoning Dark Eradicator Warlock. Once normal Spell cards were activated it inflicts 1000 no matter which player. These Decks take patience and skill. Other key cards in the Deck would be to reuse Spell cards, and keeping your magicians alive. Royal Decree, Jinzo, and even Magical Hats. These can help protect your magicians and stop Traps from getting in your way. Spell counter/Spell recycling In the Deck, Spellcaster's Command, this Deck mostly made use of Spell counters to activate the effects of the magicians. It has the Magical Citadel of Endymion to keep Spell counters on the field and move all Spell counters to that card. You can then Special Summon Endymion, the Master Magician from your hand, and keep recycling Spell cards to destroy your opponents key cards, and you can swarm your opponent. Some cards that are needed for this Deck, is Spell Reclamation, Royal Decree, Spell Power Grasp, and Diffusion Wave-Motion. This Deck is also made for quick fetching of your magicians so Summoner Monk helps a lot. This deck gains much power from Spell Power Grasp, so it's a good idea to include Recycle, so you can activate Spell Power Grasp every turn. Spellcaster Lockdown This Deck is effective and more of a fetching/lockdown type of scenerio. This Deck needs 3 cards: Dark Paladin, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, and Destiny Hero - Plasma. This Deck is also making use of Spell Counters to protect those cards. Mirror Force, Trap Jammer, Anti-Spell, and Mage Power are needed to help this Decks power. If used correctly this Deck can Lockdown your opponent so all they can do is attack. This is probably the most difficult, but more effective Deck out of the 3. Example Category:Gameplay